The Exile Of A Champion
by HuntingVengeance
Summary: Ash, betrayed by his friends...Goes away, locks himself on a island, trains for what seems like forever, and receives mysterious letters...What will happen when he travels to a tournament and his old friends are there? Will his anger get the better of him or is someone there to calm him down? R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash cried, desperate.

"Blastoise, Flash Cannon." Gary said, calmly.

A massive cloud of smoke filled the arena; nothing could be seen for miles. Everyone watched in tension as the cloud eventually let off. Both figures were struggling to stand up straight; but Blastoise's more balanced weight let it stand up easier; Pikachu, on the other hand, was not doing so well. After a 15 second staredown, Pikachu, inevitably, collapsed, exhausted. Ash let out 1 small tear, and ran over to Pikachu, worried and angry.

"Pikachu, I'm sorry...We will win next time. No disappointing defeats...and maybe we can find some other friends."

Pikachu gave out a weak "Cha…" in response. Ash let out a small smile as he carried Pikachu and the rest of his pokeballs to the center. Nurse Joy took the pokeballs, and healed them. Ash took them, and set out for a late night stroll.

Brock and the gang came up to him, and circled around him, sad expressions clearly showing.

"Whats wrong, guys?" Ash said, not knowing the sorrow and anger that they would bestow upon him.

"Ash...Take a break from pokemon battling. Relax, don't go to any of the leagues for a couple of years. You'll just end up losing again, and again." Brock said.

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement, and for Ash, the world seemed to stop. An Aura Master would clearly be able to sense the anger and intense aura emitting from Ash at this moment; let alone control the rage. "What is going on…" Ash muttered, not in control; letting his aura mind take over. He started to form several aura spheres around his body. The group looked on in surprise. "I'm going to train by myself, then. Goodbye. Worst of luck." Ash said, in a cold tone never used before.

Over with Misty and the gang, they were smiling and decided to head over to Ash's old house, where Delia was, to break the unfortunate news that 'Ash got into a fit and left for somewhere, pushing us out of the way! We were helpless!' They knocked on Delia's door, and she let them in, and they explained the news. However, being the wise woman she was, she saw straight through their lies, as her son would never have a tantrum without reason. She was furious, to say the least. "OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW. NEVER COME BACK." Delia screamed, rage overcoming her.

"Hey Pi, Lapras will be at the cove, won't she? Lets go get her, and we can travel to an island and make our house. Then we can get started on some training, and prove those fools wrong…" Ash said quietly to Pikachu, trying to keep calm. Ash and Pi arrived at a cove, near the beach, when they saw Lapras and Latias together. They were discussing something about Ash, because of the furious blushes they got when Ash walked up to them. Little did Ash know, Arceus was looking down on Ash from The Hall of Origins.

"Chosen One, have power to understand pokemon telepathically, and likewise." Arceus boomed, a shockwave erupting across the Hall.

Ash walked over to Lapras and Latias, and petted them, still very sad and angered at the events that have happened.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Latias questioned. Ash looked in shock.

"I can understand you…? Cool, I guess...Latias, the thing is...All my friends...They...T-T-They...Betrayed...Me…." Ash sputtered. Latias roared in anger. "They don't know what they messed with…" Latias obviously loved Ash, and Lapras just showed signs of affection. "Yes, they did…But Lapras, take us to an island. Inhabited, please…" Ash asked. Lapras nodded, and began the long journey across the sea.

A few hours later, and they arrived. Ash immediately released all his pokemon, and they understood what had happened because Latias told them; sympathy was on their faces.

"Guys, lets start by building a house…" Ash muttered.

Sceptile and Charizard raced off to find wood, and they put it down near the site; Snorlax and Latias started to build along with the others. Ash, being a little down, decided to skip the housework and went into a forest to gather his thoughts as well as picking some berries for supplies. However, as comfortable as Ash was doing this, something quite surprising happened. Mewtwo, along with Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza appeared.

"Chosen, Arceus has commanded us to travel along with you. To do this, it will be a pleasure."

With that, the powerful legendaries bowed a little, to express their sympathy and loyalty towards Ash. When Ash had finally came back with his berries, as well as the four legendaries, the house was built.

"Hey...I'm going to capture you, and then let you out so you can live on the island with us, okay? I don't exactly want to keep you in a pokeball unless I'm going to use you for a tournament."

Ash asked the legendaries politely, yet still with a cold tone. They nodded, and the red streams sucked them in; the ball rocked a few times, and Ash had, unsurprisingly, caught four legendaries in a small timespace. Ash then proceeded to let out the four legendaries, and after a bow, they travelled over to where they wanted to be. Ash walked into his new house, along with his pokemon, and was surprised at it.

"Guys, well done...I've never seen you this eager...But thats enough. How about some training...?"Ash praised and then asked. His pokemon nodded, eager to train to their limits and be the best that they could be.

"Okay then...Pairs." With that, Ash's pokemon got into pairs in the dojo and started to fight; Charizard VS Sceptile, Pikachu VS Latias, Lapras VS Espeon, Venusaur VS Pidgeot, Blastoise VS Infernape; the most surprising matchup, however, was when Ash asked Lucario to spar against him so Ash could become stronger as well. This training regime lasted until Ash received a letter from an unknown sender that they would be arriving on the island at 12PM. The letter also stated that the person that would be arriving was a girl, and that they had been looking forward to seeing Ash for a long time; as well as the fact that she was not a mere fangirl. Ash was quite curious as to what she could want with Ash, and how she knew that he was on this island; after all, he had only been here for, what, one or two days?

**R&R please! I'd like to know what you think of my writing. I'm not too good at this, to be honest, and I know this first chapter is only like 1000 words but its harder than it looks! Hahaha, now, I'm off!**

**If anyone does review this, give me a female OC for a pairing. Ash won't be having May, Misty or anyone else because of the betrayal. Thanks for reading! (If you did actually read haha)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

**Okay guys, I've decided to add something in this chapter, you might find it interesting.**

"Pika, Pi Pika!" The familiar yellow rodent shouted, wondering what was going through Ash's mind at this moment. Obviously the betrayal, but those letters seemed to be attracting his curiosity. "Nothing important, Pikachu...Just those letters, who would write to me? Anyway, I'm thinking of a way me and Lucario could train more intensively, and then, I came up with an idea; a tournament. Not an official one, of course; just one where we can do a 11 pokemon, 1 man challenge. Whoever wins, gets to make everyone else, including me, do whatever they want them to do, as long as it is training. So, it could be running to Mt Silver and back, swimming 10000 meters, anything. Sounds fun?" Ash explained, Pikachu surprised that he even came up with the idea. However, Pikachu did like the thought of everyone doing exercise while he sat down and laughed, so Pikachu let out a small "Cha!" and nodded. "Alright then, Pikachu, its settled. Let's do our first one in half an hour, sound good?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded yet again, and they took a quick nap. Soon after, it was time to do the tournament and Ash called in all his pokemon, explaining the idea. So, they split into pairs, like they normally did; Charizard VS Sceptile, Pikachu VS Latias, Lapras VS Espeon, Venusaur VS Pidgeot, Blastoise VS Infernape, and Ash VS Lucario. Charizard and Sceptile fought long and hard, so it was a close match; though due to the type advantage, Charizard came out on top. Pikachu and Latias, for both of them, it was the hardest matchup they had ever fought; a Pikachu with power equal to a legendary as well as an ACTUAL legendary. Pikachu, being even more loyal to Ash then Latias, used all his willpower to fight and, it came to a staredown; which Pikachu won. Lapras VS Espeon was quite an easy match; Espeon had only recently been caught and still had some training to do, so Lapras, using powerful moves like Blizzard and Surf, easily won. Venusaur VS Pidgeot was an intense match, as Venusaur used defensive moves such as Light Screen, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder and Synthesis. Due to this, Pidgeot was being slowly damaged and tiring quickly; so when Pidgeot was asleep, Venusaur used Synthesis and charged a Solar Beam. Pidgeot could not dodge, so the victory went to Venusaur, who deserved it. Blastoise VS Infernape was more of a rival match; they both fought as hard as they could to prove themselves better. Blastoise, being extremely slow, could not hit Infernape, even after Infernape used 5 close combats, lowering its defenses severely. Blastoise could simply not stand up to Infernape's insane speed and attack power. Blastoise became a little depressed after that, but it simply said to itself; I must get stronger, and watched the others. Speaking of which, Ash and Lucario were sparring more intense than ever, but they have been through so much, and learned so much. The battle dragged on forever, until Lucario misplaced an aura sphere, and Ash used this to his advantage, KO'ing Lucario. They shook hands after the battle, honoured that they had finally lost or won respectively. So, after that matchup, they proceeded to the next rounds - Charizard VS Pikachu, Lapras VS Venusaur, Infernape VS Ash.

(AN - These battles are covered in much more detail, because it makes me feel better when I see more woods on the count c: )

**Charizard VS Pikachu!**

Charizard flew up, immediately, due to the aerial advantage. Pikachu tried to thunderbolt him, but Charizards speed was too much. Pikachu had to think of another strategy before Charizard used something like Blast Burn + Overheat + Fire Fang. Pikachu swallowed several thunders, before letting the energy form around it. The electricity would act as a shield; Charizards special attacks would do nothing. Charizard tried to use an overheat, but it simply deflected. Charizard felt its energy get a little weaker; the overheat took its toll. Charizard grew a little aggravated on this matter - it let its plans get foiled by a little mouse. Pikachu used an iron tail to bounce off the ground and into the air. Pikachu used a thunder attack on Charizard, predicting where it was going to be; the prediction was right. Charizard lost a lot of health, however Charizard had a strong grin on its face; Blaze had activated. Pikachu grinned too; he had planned this ahead of time - Charizard would grow overconfident and then Pikachu would simply just destroy it. Charizard raced towards Pikachu, preparing an aerial ace. Pikachu jumped onto Charizard's back, using thunder wave to stop its aerial advantage. Charizard then slumped on the ground, and Pikachu wasted no time using all its electric attacks. By this time Charizard was fainted, swirls in its eyes. Its last thoughts were; 'I need to get stronger...' Pikachu jumped in victory.

**Lapras VS Venusaur!**

Lapras used the water to its advantage; although Venusaur had the type advantage, Lapras knew lots of ice moves as well. Venusaur did not know, however, that Lapras knew Psychic. Venusaur tried to set up with Toxic Spikes as well as Light Screen and Reflect, but Lapras simply knocked them off with Psychic. By this point, Venusaur was getting worried. Venusaur used a Petal Blizzard; hoping that this would wear down Lapras a little bit. However, although it did hit, Lapras' defensive stats meant that it would not deal too much damage. Lapras' special attack was through the roof, so Lapras used a Blizzard to get rid of the flying leaves. Venusaur was hurt a little bit, but because Blizzard was a countermeasure, it didn't do as much as Lapras had hoped, much to Venusaur's relief. Venusaur started charging a Solar Beam, but what Lapras didn't know is that Venusaur had activated sunny day as well as put spore in the Solar Beam, so Lapras would be put to sleep as well as hurt instantly. Lapras did not have enough time to react, so it was KO'd instantly. Lapras shook Venusaur's paw..,? Before nodding and heading over to the sidelines. It was now between Ash and Infernape.

Ash VS Infernape!

Ash and Infernape bowed to each other, knowing this would be a fateful match; both were 'fighting' types. Ash, from practicing with Lucario so much, had learned to communicate with his pokemon through telepathy when he needed it, as well as learning to use aura amazingly; he learned in a couple of days what most people would learn in 12 years. Ash readied an aura sphere as Infernape readied a Mach Punch, with both hands. Ash's aura sphere was quite large now, so instead of launching it, he split it into a billion small spheres, and launched them at an unsuspecting Infernape while shouting, "Aura Barrage!"

Infernape tried to dodge as many as possible, however the quantity of the spheres was too much to handle and Infernape got pushed back. On the other hand, Infernape still had his two Mach Punches ready, so he immediately jumped with amazing skill a gymnast could only hope for, and delivered two Mach Punches. Ash saw this coming, and grabbed one of Infernape's glowing fists. Ash threw Infernape back, however Infernape went into a Dig.

Ash's newfound aura skills meant that Ash could easily sense Infernape through the ground. As Infernape burst through the ground, Ash lay low, hoping Infernape wouldn't notice him. This worked, thankfully. Ash kicked Infernape with all his aura might he could manage; but Infernape shook it off, being the proud fighter he was. Ash and Infernape grinned at each other, before them firing an aura sphere and flamethrower respectively.

Due to Ash's training, pokemon attacks would never lethally injure him; he would just need to rest as his aura would do the rest of the work. Ash's aura sphere took its toll on Infernape, giving him severe injuries, however Infernapes flamethrower was not as strong. This is because the velocity of aura sphere was insane; flamethrower needed to be charged, therefore giving aura sphere an advantage as Infernape would be winded a little; so the flames would be less powerful. Infernape shook its head slowly in realization of what Ash did. Smart one, he was, Infernape thought.

Ash and Infernape were on their last legs now, not to say they had more than two legs anyway...However, Infernape was not going to give up. Even if you have been through Ash's training, pokemon are still superior to humans in stamina. Pokemon also have more diverse moves. Therefore, it makes sense that Ash was the first to fall in this intense battle. The pokemon around them cheered and clapped for this battle, it was one of the best they had all seen. Pikachu, thinking to himself, was glad that Ash had done this. Without it, he would not have been so glad. That betrayal...It was unexpected.

"Okay guys, if Pikachu beats Venusaur then he faces Infernape or vice versa, alright? Lets get this show on the road!" Ash said, happier then ever with his pokemon.

**Pikachu VS Venusaur!**

Pikachu crossed its arms in a badass looking pose as Ash chuckled lightly. Venusaur let out a roar, not as loud or as deep as Charizards, but a roar from the dinosaur nonetheless. Venusaur immediately charged up a Solar Beam with Spore. Pikachu knew of this trick, and wasn't going to fall for it again, so he charged up and swallowed several Thunders to charge his Electric Shield. In his Electric Shield Pikachu kept an Iron Tail handy in case he needed to attack Venusaur with it as a last resort. Venusaur kept charging its Solar Beam, smiling. If Pikachu keeps that shield on, I keep charging. If he takes the shield off, I deal a ton of damage. Pikachu smiled back. Pikachu knew that he could make Venusaur's Solar Beam backfire if he used his Electric Shield to attack Venusaur, but Venusaur didn't know that. Pikachu, once he felt Venusaur's Solar Beam was strong enough, he threw his Electric Shield at Venusaur, with intense crackling being heard. Venusaur fired his Solar Beam, however, much to Venusaur's surprise and Pikachu's amusement, it backfired. Venusaur quickly dodged, making Pikachu a little unhappy but still, it took away Venusaur's energy. Venusaur used a Synthesis, so Pikachu decided to end this quickly, using Iron Tail twice on the ground, causing an Earthquake similar in power to the original. Venusaur couldn't take anymore and fainted, inevitably.

The pokemon and Ash clapped at the intense fight they put up.

Pikachu VS Infernape!

Pikachu, once again, was in his badass pose, and Infernape was sweatdropping. However, they then nodded, and so the great battle begun. Infernape used a flamethrower to start off, but Pikachu, unknown to Infernape, used Surf. Infernape looked on in shock, before regaining its senses and quickly dodging, or at least trying to. Infernape was still damaged quite a lot by the attack, but being proud, it shook it off. Infernape charged its Close Combat, and Pikachu charged a Thunder Wave. Thunder Wave took a while to hit, but halfway through Infernape's Close Combat - which Pikachu dodged most of the punches and kicks - Infernape couldn't move. Pikachu grinned and dug under infernape, digging as fast as possible. Infernape collapsed through the floor, however being as good as a ninja it rebounded off the walls and returned back up to the surface, followed by clapping from the pokemon. Infernape merely grinned at Pikachu. "Pika...CHUU!"/"Infer...NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!" The two pokemon released their two most powerful moves; Volt Tackle and Flare Blitz respectively. A massive cloud washed over, but Ash called for Pidgeot, who had came back to him after the Betrayal, to use Defog on the clouds. Pikachu and Infernape layed there, unable to battle. Now it was a case of who got their energy first. Ash stated, caringly,"If neither pokemon is standing in half a minute, its a tie, and you both get to choose." At the 25 second mark, nobody had stood up, so Ash counted down, "5…..4….3...2..1.! Both Pokemon are unable to battle, therefore it is a tie!" Ash ran over to Pikachu and Infernape, giving them revives and berries. They looked at Ash, who shook their hands...uh...paws…? Along with all the other pokemon. They all drank and ate their lunch at 12PM, but what they didn't know, is that someone was watching them on her Skarmory.

**DAYUMN! Thats like 2000 words! Okay, I still need an OC. I've decided her Pokemon team, but its up to you if she's a hardcore pokemon trainer, a breeder, etc. Please R&R, and I really want to start writing chapter three, so gimme dat OC! Heres a little 'form' to help:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Oh, and please don't make her like Misty or May or the other ones…Haha, CYA! c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR THIS STORY WOULD BE REAL!**

**Okay, please start reviewing c: Thanks to elvisfan994 for favoriting as well as DarkYgg and Romulus Magnus for following c:**

**Enough of this! SILENCE! On with the story!**

Ash looked up into the bright daylight sky, admiring the beauty. That was, however, before he noticed a girl on a Skarmory, looking over them.

"Hello…? What are you doing here?" Ash asked, clueless. The girl on the Skarmory landed down in front of Ash, and looked offended.

"You don't remember the letter? Arceus, I'm offended. My name's Sarah." Ash nodded slowly, acknowledging the name.

"Okay then...What were those letters about?"Ash asked. Sarah responded with,"I sent you those letters just to let you know I was coming. I came here because there is a new tournament coming up in about a year, called the The Legendary Three Tournament, and I think you should go. One hitch, though, you need to grab all the gym badges of Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, as well as Johto. So...Lets go!"

Ash frowned. "What makes you think you're coming along with me?" Sarah looked offended once more.

"You have only just met me, Sarah." This time Sarah frowned. "Well, Ash, my team is pretty good. I can help you along the way, like those other friends of yours did. Speaking of which, where are they?" Ash looked generally pissed now. "Sarah...Where did you hear of them…?"

Sarah stepped back a bit, noticing Ash's expression and cold tone. "Ash, I saw them looking for you, so I went and looked for you myself." Sarah explained, intimidated to say the least. Ash let off a menacing aura and growl. "Those stupid…! I bet they want to humiliate me even more… You see, Sarah…"Ash started.

Ash then explained what had happened, his tone cold as ever. Sarah's expression was more than shock, but unexplainable nonetheless."I-I-I'm...Sorry...Ash…" Sarah stuttered.

Ash just nodded, but Sarah, because she was a girl, took the opportunity to hug Ash. Ash was taken aback by this, but quickly dismissed the thought of Sarah loving Ash, after all, there was that girl he had met...Ash tried to remember, but couldn't - it was just too far back. They broke the hug after 12 seconds, and Sarah had a couple of tears on her face. Ash wiped them off, and put his hand on her shoulder. Sarah admired Ash's looks for a while, they had certainly changed from when she had first 'stalked' him through a forest when he was 12 years old (AN - Ash ages in this c: ) Ash then said,"Hey, Sarah.

"Cheer up, we've still got to grab all the badges." Sarah smiled and nodded meekly, still a little stiff after crying a little bit. Ash thought to himself, Why is Sarah crying that much? She doesn't care for me that much...Right? Ash shook off the thought when he called for his pokemon and Charizard to fly them to Kanto.

"Okay guys, guess what? We are going to collect every badge, once again, from Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto and Hoenn! Then we can compete in The Legendary Three Tournament, and win. All our training has toughened us up, and we're unbeatable! I think…!" Ash said, and at the last two words his pokemon laughed along with Ash and even Sarah. With that, they grabbed onto Charizard and started the journey to Kanto. Ash remembered one thing, however; his mother.

Arceus was looking down on Ash. His eyes glowed a pure white. (AN - Ominous short Arceus thing FTW!)

After a while, they arrived in Pallet Town, and Ash immediately raced to his house, knocking on the door, eager to see her again. However, when the door opened, it was not who he expected.

When Misty and Co. opened the door, eager to see who it was, they saw a cloaked man, with a girl and Pikachu on the mans shoulder. The man was, quite tall, as well as having strongly developed muscles. Misty was practically drooling before noticing the girl and becoming quite jealous.

"Why are you here…?" Ash said, but it was unknown to Misty at this point that it was Ash. Misty responded with,"Why are you here?" Ash rolled his eyes, and thought, stupid, stupid Misty...Still as arrogant. Ash took a deep breath, while saying, "I am Ash Ketchum. Pride of Pallet Town, I believe."

Misty looked shocked for a couple of seconds before anger washed upon her face. "We told you to get out of here, and never come back." Misty said as-a-matter-of-factly. Ash sneered,"No, that's what my mother said to you. Where is she, anyway?"

Misty sneered back,"We killed her, burned her alive! Like the witch she was, giving birth to a stupid child like you!" Ash exerted a killing aura now. Nothing could stop him, not even Sarah. Ash aura sphered Misty across the room, while entering the room and seeing Max, May and Brock. "You would not survive if I went all out on you, but in case you didn't know, we have a girl here. Sarah. Not you two, you're probably something else... " Ash said with a cold tone, almost -124 degrees. Ash used his aura infused kicks and punches to send May, Brock and Max to Misty.

"You betrayed me...Said I was worthless…Now look who's worthless. Hm…? Oh, and Misty, I'll take that Cascade Badge, and Brock, the Boulder Badge is mine. I beat you in a battle, seems fair…? Good. I expect to see you at The Legendary Three Tournament, so I can crush you. Sarah, lets go." Ash's tone just got colder, although Sarah stopped Ash. "Ash, stay still and close your eyes."

Ash did so, not wanting to upset the sixteen year old. What Sarah did next, Ash's mind could not process. Sarah kissed Ash passionately, and Ash returned it. Ash knew that he did not love Sarah, but he could not resist the beautiful sixteen year old; her black hair reaching down to her lower back, along with irresistible blue eyes and curves. She seemed almost perfect, except that Ash had met someone and promised that they would meet and go out, as they were boyfriend and girlfriend before the Betrayal, however the Betrayal forced them to split.

After the kiss broke, Misty and May were glaring knives at Sarah and Ash, but all Ash did was grin and say,"Shame on you fools." And with that, Ash and Sarah left the house and went to find their third gym badge; Vermillion City!

"Ash, we're finally here! Go win your badge and then lets move on!" Sarah said, ecstatic to see Ash battle for the first time since he got stronger. "Lt. Surge? Battle." Lt. Surge looked to see Ash standing there, grinning. "Ash? Very well, I won't let my Raichu give into your pathetic Pikachu this time." Ash, refusing to be taunted, grinned back saying,"Good luck with that." This effectively turned the taunt against Lt. Surge. "Okay Surge, you choose and move first." Ash said, calmly. "You'll regret that, Ash, go…Electabuzz!" Surge shouted. Ash simply pulled out a pokeball and threw it, knowing which one it was. Out came Groudon. "Groudon, play time!" Ash said afterwards. Surge looked on in horror. A Groudon? That's way too overpowered. A legendary…"Surge! Waiting on your move!" Ash shouted, trying to get him out of his trance. Surge shook his head and said, "Of course! Electabuzz, use ice punch!" Ash called out to Groudon, "Earthquake!" Groudon, of course, performed the move flawlessly and Ash smiled. Electabuzz had been knocked out. "Gr…Go! Magneton!" Surge said. Ash responded with, "Having levitate doesn't mean your Magneton doesn't have any weakness'." Surge nodded. "Okay then, Groudon, Lava Plume!" Groudon, once again, performed it without any problems and of course, Magneton fainted instantly. "Ash! I'm going to use a legendary too! Zekrom!" Zekrom was brought out and Ash returned Groudon. "You returned Groudon?" Surge questioned. Ash nodded. "Although he is a legendary, Groudon would not be able to keep up with Zekrom. So...Go! Mewtwo!" Ash said calmly. The psychic mutation pokemon appeared, and used its power to force Zekrom to bow down to him. "Cheeky Mewtwo, haha. Anyway, Mewtwo - Fissure!" Surge looked on, worried. "Fissure! Zekrom, fly!" Zekrom shook its head, refusing to listen to Surge and wanting to get itself knocked out. "Zekrom doesn't listen to you? Hahah!" Ash chuckled. Mewtwo simply knocked Zekrom out and telepathically said, (Why don't you listen to Surge?) Zekrom responded with, (He's not good enough. If he can train his Raichu good enough, I might start listening. But ever since he lost his 1000th victory streak, he wants to use legendaries. I'm not happy with that.) Mewtwo nodded as Ash received his badge. Ash and Sarah made their way out after they returned Mewtwo, as Ash didn't want any passersby to catch a glimpse of Mewtwo.

Unfortunately, the traitors were walking in when they bumped into Ash and Sarah. Brock went down on one knee and said, being the stupid Brock he is, " Sarah, will you marry me?" Sarah giggled and said, "Of course!" Brock was shocked - too shocked to notice the sadistic grin on Sarah's face. "NOT! Pervert!"

And with that, Sarah kicked Brock in the balls. Everyone else on Max's side just glared, until Max said cockily," I challenge you to a battle! If I win, Mewtwo is mine! If I lose, Mewtwo is mine!" Ash chuckled before pushing Max up against the wall threateningly; "Listen, kid. I am Ash. I am a better battler than you'll ever be. How do you think I captured Mewtwo and Rayquaza as well as Kyogre and Groudon? Not luck. Not skill. But its because I have a pure heart. I'm sure Arceus is looking down upon us and respecting ME, not you, me. Now go; before I break any of you bones."

**DAYUMN! Max getting destroyed! I would really like one review c:**

**Guys, still need OC. Sarah wasn't the OC request. I had her planned anyway. I need one that Ash will meet at the tournament. If you read this, make an account and please submit one. Remember:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**R&R and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

**Woo! I got like 250 views and a fair amount of reviews! Interesting chapter here ;D R&R Please c; Lets get on with the story! But, last chapter was horrible. Sorry to disappoint.**

Ash and Sarah were travelling through the forest, setting up camp etc. They went around grabbing all the gym badges of Kanto, until they came up to the Indigo Plateau. "Ah...Many bad memories…" Ash said, remembering the loss. Ash looked at Charizards pokeball and smiled. At least he isn't like that anymore, Ash thought. Ash and Sarah were disrupted from their thoughts when a female character ran by them, tripping over Ash. Ash, being the gentlemen he was, caught the female in his arms so she wouldn't bang her head on the stone. Phew, Ash thought. He looked into her eyes, but he noticed something...something he hadn't seen for a long time…"SALLY?!" "ASH!?" Sally jumped out of Ash's arms and hugged him, much to Sarah's obvious discomfort. They exchanged a quick kiss, and Sarah felt something inside her drop. "Oh, Sarah! This is my girlfriend, we haven't seen each other for a while; but we promised that we would get back together if we ever met again. Sarah shifted uncomfortably, and nodded. "You see, Sarah, Sally here was one of the trainers who, unlike me, was on time for their pokemon in Pallet," Ash said while rubbing his head sheepishly. "I ran into her on the road through Viridian, however, she was going to Hoenn first. I suppose it is a nice starter region. So anyway, she was much better than me, haha! She came 8th in Hoenn, unlike me, top 16 in Kanto. Then she went to Kanto and came 4th, I believe I came 8th that time. In the Johto region we travelled kind of together; we were travelling together for a few cities and then for a couple of cities we didn't etc. Anyway, we trained together. She went to the tournament first, and I entered a year later for the next one. She came 2nd, although she should have come first. You see…" Ash started.

(FLASHBACK, GO!)

"Venusaur, use Frenzy Plant!" Sally commanded. Venusaur let several vines plough into the battlefield, itching to KO. However, what Sally did not know, is that her side of the battlefield had been rigged so that it would collapse quite a lot. Sally, not wanting the competition to be ruined, passed it off and continued battling. Venusaur's energy was constantly drained when the floor collapsed; therefore Sally was at a disadvantage. Who was behind this? Not Team Rocket; but her own very opponent and the judges. The opponent, having not too much skill however being extremely rich, bribed the judges for this to happen. He relied on type advantages and facing weak trainers most of the time; for example, he had come across several teams of magikarps. Sally felt more than just anger when she heard about this. She was about to kill her opponent when Ash had ran into her and calmed her down; with an unsuspecting kiss.

(FLASHBACK, RETURN!)

"And thats how me and Sally became boyfriend/girlfriend!" Ash finished, happily. Ash, not being too dense anymore, decided to have a conversation with Sarah about love. "Ash, how old is Sally?" Sarah questioned, unsure. Ash replied, "18, same as me." Sarah shuddered as she thought of the things they could do. However, Ash simply shrugged and called Charizard and Pidgeot out. "Sarah come on Charizard with me, Sally you're gonna have to ride on Pidgeot; I would want you to ride with me instead but Sarah is human, I have to respect her feelings as well." Ash explained. Sarah and Sally nodded, and got on, and the two dual flying types began their journeys to Hoenn.

"Oh yeah, Sally, I haven't explained what I'm doing yet, have I? I'm collecting all the gym badges again because they've been revamped so you have to get the new ones to enter The Legendary Three Tournament." Ash explained, whilst shouting over the fierce winds that flying so fast was producing. Sally nodded in acknowledgement.

"Might think about entering that, give you a run for your money; hey Ashy!" Sally joked.

Ash and Sarah chuckled; except Sarah's was a little less...true and more directed so she wouldn't get stared at. To be truthful, Ash was the uncomfortable one; Sarah was in love with him as well as Sally. Sally, Ash knew, would be extremely sad and angry with Ash if he left her, but he didn't view Sarah as a potential girlfriend; more of a little sister to be taken care of. Ash knew if he told Sarah this he would be killed anyway, but which was worse, in reality?

Ash quickly dismissed the thought and carried on watching the beautiful sunrise. Sarah made a complement to the two flying types, "These are two mighty flying types to have flown this far, aren't they!" Ash nodded in agreement, along with Sally. Although, it was soon time to arrive as Charizard and Pidgeot grinned, showing their training paid off. As they landed, Ash gave a hand to the two beautiful ladies, showing he still cared for the both of them. Having two women around Ash sure got the tragedy and hurt off of Ash; after all, he had to decide things he has never had to before!

Ash and Co. walked along to Professor Birch's lab, wanting to receive a Petalburg Gym Badge so they would never have to go to that horrible town again. When they got to the lab, they met Professor Birch but perhaps not in the way they had wanted to meet him; he was being attacked by several trainers; trainers that Ash knew very well. Max Maple, May Maple as well as Brock Slate and Misty Waterflower were kicking and punching the middle aged professor to death. Ash, upon seeing the traitors, was beyond pain. Beyond rage. Beyond anything, any thought, but, once he saw the actions they were doing, beyond was simply not enough. The aura was extruding out in massive pulses, similar to a thousand Dark Pulses. The traitors, noticing the strange change in the atmosphere, looked around, and then up to Ash Ketchum. "Ha! Its the so-called Pride Of Pallet Town, guys! And guess what, Ash? I've got every single gym badge you need for the tournament!" Misty screamed, laughing maniacally. Ash lifted his eyebrows. "Is that so, Misty Waterflower," Ash said, spitting at her name,"Well then; if I beat you in a battle, you give me every single gym badge right then and there, otherwise I take it by force. And when I say force, young missy, I mean force." Ash said. his tone getting colder each word into the sentence. Misty laughed even harder at this; even to the point where Ash thought she was drunk. As Ash looked at the others, he saw even them looking at her with a surprised expression. Yeah, Ash thought. Definitely drunk. "Okay, Ash, young man, lets battle." Misty replied, cockily.

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Ash Ketchum, Pride Of Pallet, and Traitor Misty Waterflower, Drunk Idiotic Damsel! Begin!" Sarah said, in a referee's tone. Misty glared at Sarah, who returned the glare, but Sarah's was like the pokemon move Glare, paralyzing Misty. Ash picked a pokeball. "Misty, choose first." Ash said, calm as ever. Misty replied rudely,"I don't need to be told, thank you very much." Ash rolled his eyes as Misty sent out her Golduck. Ash rolled his eyes yet again,"Weak." Misty shouted a,"HEY!" and Ash sent out his Sceptile. Misty laughed and said,"Type advantage? Who's weak now?" Ash rolled his eyes for the final time. "Type advantage? Misty, your Golduck knows Ice Beam and Blizzard. Although, my Sceptile has actually been trained, instead of whatever pathetic methods you use." Ash taunted. Misty yelled a series of curse words and Ash ignored all of them. "Sceptile, Sunny Day." Misty responded, "Golduck, Hydro Cannon!" A small torrent of water, inaccurately shot at Sceptile came out. Sceptile laughed, picking up a stick, putting it in its mouth and then still having time to dodge it. "See Misty? My Sceptile has actually been trained. Skill, not moves, not types." Ash said, in a know-it-all fashion. "Sceptile, end this with Solar Beam." Sceptile immediately charged light and again, instantaneously shot it at Golduck due to Sunny Day. Golduck, being the weakling it was, fainted instantly. "I'll take those Gym Badges, thanks." Misty held out her 4 badge cases. Ash tried to take them slowly, anticipating a trick, but there was none. Instead, Max came up behind Ash, trying to get the Gym Badges back; however Sarah called out and Ash donkey kicked Max where it hurts. Sarah laughed out loud at this. "Lets go and register for the tournament, Sarah and Sally." Ash advised. "You won't be doing that, Ketchum." Sally said in a cold tone. "Wha…? Sally!?" Ash exclaimed. The last thing that Ash saw was Sarah, being kicked by the traitors, as well as Lt Surge who was knocked out and the other citizens.

**The Legends of Arceus Base, 14:44PM**

"Great one, the one by the name of Ash Ketchum has been captured. We need to rescue him immediately!" Someone said.

A tall, black haired figure sat on the throne. "I will have to agree on that one. Lets go."

**Back to the Vermillion Gym**

"What are we going to do with them, Sally?" Misty asked. Sally looked in thought for a moment, before saying, "Leave them here. We will call the other members of Team Fusion now." May nodded.

"Excuse me, Ash Ketchum and Sarah Yellow are valuable assets to The Legends Of Arceus. You will give us Ash and Sarah otherwise you will be met with lethal response." The black haired man from the throne that goes by the name of Vengeance said, in a harsh tone. Max and co. exchanged glances with each other; and came to the smart conclusion that this guy would kill them; so they gave Ash and Sarah. Sally seemed to act heartbroken, but Vengeance saw straight through these lies. "SALLY, YOU TRAITOR! ASH LOVED YOU, AND YOU SOUGHT TO KILL HIM!" Vengeance shouted, with emotion in every word. Vengeance pulled a gun, and did the inevitable. He shot Sally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys! Onwards with the next chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I was originally going to write 2K words for that chapter but I couldn't pass a cliffhanger so I wrote 1700 words instead. Who expected dat epic plot twist? :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OTHERWISE MY PIKACHU WOULD SHIT MONEY**

"..." This was all Ash Ketchum could say as he woke up, saw the bloody corpse of Sally; the traitors tied up to chairs, being punched and interrogated about something. Ash's vision was pretty blurry; most people thought he had a concussion or went into a coma, but they decided to stick it out. "What...Happened…?" Ash muttered out, just loud enough for most people to hear. "Ash! Its me, Misty! Help us!" Misty squealed, seeing if Ash had forgot all these events. It turns out, Ash had not. However, his mind did seem to think more logically know, as he formulated a plan to trick Misty. "Misty! I'll help, let me get there!" Ash said, trying to be as convincing as possible. Misty and the other traitors were in too much pain to notice the difference between a sarcastic tone and a regular tone, so they nodded and waited for Ash. The others however, winked at Ash and he pretended to barge them out of the way as he 'untied' the others. Really, the traitors were bound to that room due to special wristbands designed to lock them inside of a room with sensors. The traitors just got shocked and pushed back by an invisible force. The others laughed, including Ash. "Hahaha - you believed that! - Ahahaha!" Ash said between chuckles.

"Oh yeah, guys? Introduce me to this group; I don't know what's going on. To be honest I kind of expected Sally to betray me…But not Sarah." Ash said. The others nodded and Sarah slightly blushed. "Okay, we are The Legends Of Arceus. Our jobs include protecting those who are pure from the evils of darkness; as well as training pokemon and making sure they have a nice lifestyle etc. Basically Sally was part of an evil team...I'm not sure if you want to know right now; need to know." The member explained. A beautiful blonde woman walked in, curls down to her back, white and yellow clips in her hair, piercing, sexy yellow eyes...Everything Ash wanted in looks. Ash suddenly realized who she was. The beautiful Cynthia Shirona. "Cynthia…?" Ash questioned. "ASH!?" Cynthia exclaimed, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Ever since I heard of those rotten scum betraying you, I've been looking for you, and now I've finally found you!" Cynthia was clearly ecstatic to see me; the hug she enveloped me in lasted forever. "Cynthia...You...Can...Let...Go...Now…" Ash choked. Cynthia apologized once she realized that she was squashing the boy, or man, as Cynthia saw his features. He had grown up to be quite the mature man, hadn't he? Ash looked Cynthia up and down as she held a strong, furious blush. Ash chuckled. "So, Cynthia, how have you held out? I've made myself comfortable on an island, trained my pokemon better than anyone elses, including yours. Unsurprisingly, I have also fucked up my love life." Ash said, teasing her with his last words. Cynthia said seducingly, "I can help with that." Ash nodded, "Maybe." This turned the joke on Cynthia, as she blushed yet again. "Anyway, enough with the love; this Legends Of Arceus thing, did Arceus himself commend you to this?" Ash asked. Cynthia nodded, recalling the flashback.

**(FLASHBACK, GO!)**

_**Cynthia was walked through the rain; trying to get away from a horde of fans late in the night. The rain smacked against the ground aggressively. Cynthia had finally got away from the horde; into one of the side streets. Thank Arceus. Half an hour later, she got back to her secretive house in the middle of a forest. She poured herself a drink, exhausted, and went to bed. It was then when Arceus had come to her. "Young woman. You must create an organisation. Ash Ketchum will come in a year's time. Until he comes, although we must eagerly anticipate his return, we; you have to take down as many organisations as possible. All except one; Team Revolution. Ash will have to do that…However, Ash will survive."**_

**(FLASHBACK, RETURN!)**

Cynthia showed no expression as she told Ash the information. However, there was something Cynthia did not say; Arceus had said that Ash would be her forever love. Cynthia smiled widely inside her mind as she recalled this bit of information in particular; Cynthia had wanted to find true love for years, instead of random fans trying their chances (which were 0) at Cynthia, like she was just another girl, another slut to be won. Cynthia, despite of what people thought, was not like this. Cynthia had an amazing personality; you just had to treat her well. Ash knew this well. Ash knew a lot of things well. However, their good time was stopped when the traitors had woken up, bloody, yes, but alive. He walked over to them. Misty spat in Ash's face. "Listen, you fucking piece of shit, DO NOT SPIT IN MY FUCKING FACE. YOU KILLED MY MOTHER, BURNED HER CORPSE ALIVE." Ash shouted, enraged. "...It's not nice...To kill one's loved ones...But you did it...regardless." Ash muttered out, louder. Max shrugged. "You just shrugged? That's it? You couldn't care if my loved ones died. Of course not. You are the worst humans in existence, after all." Ash taunted, extremely angry. Max was angry as well, and jumped up from his chair with force which a young person should not have; however he was stopped by Ash. Max, however, had a pocket knife. He swung, lunging into Ash as Ash's guts squelched, twisting out. Max laughed hysterically, insane. Ash crumpled, defeated, to the floor. Ash, his aura dying, released a massive aura pulse; giving him energy. He, in a last ditch effort, got up, and Aura Sphered Max where you should never; his heart. Not actually piercing his heart; but instead, showing him all the pain, all the suffering Ash has gone through. Despite it not being non lethal, it still can put people into a coma in a worst-case scenario. Max slumped to the floor, unconscious. Ash looked in...blank emotion. May screamed at Ash, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, YOU EVIL-" May was, quite rightfully, cut off as Ash slapped her across the cheek, hard. "Listen, May. Your brother just experienced the emotions I felt when you guys betrayed me. So, instead of blaming it on me, go ahead and burden yourself with several tons of guilt. Don't feel like doing that? Well then, stop complaining and whining about your brother, you stupid bitch." Ash said, the emotion of anger creeping into his voice. Ash's eyes glowed white as he spoke in a ancient voice. "Be careful, Chosen. Do not get too angry as to curse them. For the mighty, their wishes may be upheld." These words sounded like only one; Arceus, the high god. The Legends Of Arceus members bowed down to Ash out of respect; he was Chosen after all, as Arceus had spoken through Ash's body and called him Chosen. Cynthia especially. Ash's eyes reverted back to their original colour. However, Cynthia noticed something different. A red glint flashed across Ash's eye. Dark aura pulsed quickly around the room; everyone could feel it. Ash's eyes glowed yet again; except this time, it was a blood-red; and only the outer rim of his eyes. He glared at the traitors. "It is time for me to show my true form; behold...ABADDON!" The former Ash said in a menacing tone. Could Arceus have planned this out? He better have; otherwise Ash would be evil; and that means Cynthia could not have her love. Abaddon raised his hand, and a red orb formed easily in his palm. Everyone in the room could only presume Ash's aura had been taken over with something new, and more powerful. His power levels had increased, and by a lot; so much so that everyone could sense it.

Arceus looked down on the humans, and smiled. Ash truly has got the power, hasn't he? Otherwise Ash would have just fainted, then and there, like his previous candidates. Arceus smiled.

"Traitors...You have one last chance to pay me back. Fail, and you...Arceus knows what...However, succeed, and you get to be passive with me. Walking on eggshells, if you will. What is your decision?" Abaddon said, calmly, more calm than Ash had ever been, and that was pretty damn calm. The traitors exchanged glances with one another, and nodded at each other. Then linked hands, and proceeded to chant something. Even Abaddon could not figure it out. They then jumped out of their seats, with knives and guns to hand. Abaddon raised his hand, and simply muttered, "Fool. Sixa Gaskesact." Abaddon was clearly speaking in an ancient, or lost, language; most likely the both of them as several beams shot out of thin air, striking them with force. The traitors crumpled, all pulling guns up to Ash. "Now!" Brock shouted. The bullets headed straight for Ash, who closed his eyes and waited for impact. The impact came all right. Straight through him. However, Ash noticed something. Abaddon was gone. It seemed Abaddon only came when he needed it, and Abaddon went when it died. It came back of course, Ash could feel it still in his heart. The traitors looked in shock. "Let's get you locked up, then, shall we? I've got a tournament to head to. Goodbye, and have a nice year locked up." Ash said, calmly. The traitors ducked their heads in shame, everything they tried, everything failed. "Do not duck your head in shame. You should not be shamed. You should be holding those goddamn guns to your head, hoping that they have a bullet in them. But they don't, so I guess you guys are screwed. How does it feel to be like this, huh? I only had pokemon with me before. Like I said, though; I've got a tournament to win." Ash said, one last time, before pecking Cynthia on the cheek and leaving the room with his cloak and faithful Pikachu, who was waiting by the door.

**Dramatic twists and turns. A new Ash form. Holy MAGIKARP! Okay, so I think I did alright. 1750 words, not too bad. Tournament next chapter. Don't expect much twists.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Last chapter

**Tournament Rounds! I'm going to wrap up the story now; the WhiteEagle186 or something person said that it went nuts haha. I don't know, its my first fanfic. So, onwards with the tournament. Last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

Ash walked over to the Nurse Joy by the counter, showing his pokedex. "I'd like to sign up for the Tournament, thanks. Here's my badges." The Nurse nodded and looked at all the badges. She typed in his information onto the system and took his pokeballs. They were registered and she nodded, "You may go." Ash shook her hand and went to his room, to prepare. After he was done he headed down to the arena's. He looked up his name and saw his opponent; not too much trouble to take care of this one. He made sure his cloak covered his body, and reached for his pokeball. The referee raised his flag and said, "The trainers Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Gold Bark from New Bark Town will commence a 3 on 3 battle. Begin!" As soon as he finished that statement, and the referee pulled his flag down, Gold threw out a pokeball; "Go, Typhlosion!" Ash smirked; he obviously thought he could beat Ash with skill; but that wasn't happening today, no.

Ash threw his pokeball. "Kyogre, destroy." The crowd murmured in shock for a bit, until they stopped. Ash looked in confusion at the crowd. Obviously they thought Gold would have his match; but Ash knew more than that. Gold would have more than his match. "Kyogre, Surf." The Legendary pulled forth a wave, and started to glide on it, covering the length of the battlefield. Typhlosion looked in awe at the glorious sight; before looking towards it's trainer, in confusion of what to do. "Typhlosion, Thunderpunch!" Gold shouted. Typhlosion nodded and it's fist glowed in a crackling yellow aura, as the starter threw it's fist towards the legendary, hoping for the best. The Thunderpunch went straight through the wave, and Typhlosion was soaked, and tired from taking that much damage. Gold looked in shock. "If you aren't going to order, Gold, I will. Kyogre, Legend Of The Sea!" Ash commanded. Kyogre nodded and a storm began to approach. Similar to Surf, a wave was called forth; however, instead of sending it towards Typhlosion, it built up in a whirlpool. The most stunning, however, was when all the elements got thrown into the whirlpool. Fire, Grass, Electric, Steel, Fire, Dark, Psychic, Dragon, Ice, etc. They were swirling around, giving off an energetic aura. Ash nodded to Kyogre and he sent it towards Typhlosion, who was too awestruck to dodge; along with it's trainer. The starter pokemon was easily knocked out; Gold was determined to win, however hard it may be. Ash nodded towards Gold, gesturing for him to change his pokemon. Gold reached for his pokeball and kissed it lightly. "Lets do this, Whiscash!" Gold shouted. The water and ground type was released. "Kyogre, lets give them a chance. Return, you did well." Ash responded to Gold's pokemon of choice. "Alright. Go, Venusaur." The dinosaur pokemon was sent out, it's plantlike features swishing in the wind. "Venusaur, Petal Blizzard." A huge flurry of leaves was summoned, and Whiscash tried to shake off the damage; however as much as it tried, it still could not shake all of it off; leaving it very damaged. Whiscash grimaced in pain, but tried to hang on. "Whiscash, Earthquake!" The tank-like pokemon used all it's power to submit Venusaur into a high-power Earthquake, however Venusaur, being trained under Ash, used some mobility to jump up onto Whiscash. "Venusaur, Vine Whip!" The pokemon compiled and it's vines sought to bring Whiscash into an immovable position. The ground type groaned, unable to move or attack at this point. Venusaur took full advantage and nodded at Ash, who nodded back; knowing that they had gone over what to do in this moment quite a lot. Venusaur used a sleep powder, to ensure that Whiscash could not move or struggle; Venusaur then followed up with a Frenzy Plant, and several Petal Blizzards after recharging. Whiscash was knocked out easily. Gold looked in shock. He returned Whiscash while muttering a thanks to it, and reached for his last pokeball. "Well Ash, you're just too good. Maybe this can defeat one of your pokemon…" Gold said, tired. "Go, Gengar!" The mischievous ghost pokemon was released, and he sent a sadistic grin at Venusaur; who grinned back, with fire in its eyes. "Venusaur, Snarl." The dinosaur snarled viciously at Gengar, who had a surprised look on its face; he had not expected that. "Gengar, Flamethrower!" The ghost type sent a barrage of flames at Venusaur, who dodged with ease; and responded by looking at Ash. "Venusaur, lets turn this around. Mimic." The grass starter started to suck in a white energy; and sent it at Gengar. Halfway through the attack, the white energy transformed, quickly, into flames, hitting Gengar. Gengar wasn't trained as well, it seemed, because it was knocked out so easily. The referee raised his flag, "Gold's pokemon are unable to battle! The Victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Ash bowed at the crowd, his cloak adding to the drama. The traitors were looking down on Ash, snarling and booing.

Cynthia ran up to Ash. "Great battle, Ash." With that, she pecked him on the cheek. Ash blushed slightly, still not used to the concept of love, but going with it anyway. After all, Ash was kinda down in the dumps; so much things had happened. He had lost his friends; had to deal with his ex-girlfriend betraying him, and Sarah was lost. She just sat in his room, wondering what to do. He truly felt sorry for her. Little did Ash know, that was going to take a change. For the worst.

Ash sat in the lobby room, after coming out of an argument with Sarah.

**(FLASHBACK, GO!)**

**Ash was walking up to his room; knocking on the door. He heard Sarah's blank, "Come in." and opened the door. Ash walked over to Sarah, sitting down beside her. "Listen, Sarah, what's wrong? You've seemed...spaced out." Ash said, unknowing that she would flip at this. Sarah seemed to explode. "What's wrong, you ask? WHATS WRONG? First, YOU NEVER SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME, second, YOU ARE ALL OVER THAT BLOODY WOMAN CYNTHIA, and finally, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! IF YOU REALLY DON'T CARE, YOU COULD HAVE SAID!" Ash was truly shocked by her outrage. "Listen, Sarah, I don't mean for this to happen. I really do care, I promise." If she was pissed before, she was giving Ash a death wish now. "I've had enough of your 'promises' Ash Ketchum. You never fulfill any of them. I'm leaving. Worst of luck." Sarah spat, venom in every word, as she slammed the door and left. Ash was sitting on the couch, wondering what had happened.**

**(FLASHBACK, RETURN!)**

Ash was pretty pissed, after all, he had tried to do everything he could. Maybe she was right, though. Was he meant to be hated? Was this why everyone had somehow betrayed him? At least he had his pokemon. That's what he thought, anyway.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Ash said, worried why his pokemon were not responding to his commands. The legendaries were, but he couldn't win with just them. "Mewtwo, what's up with these guys? They aren't listening." Ash said, curious. Mewtwo sighed. "Ash...They don't want you as a trainer anymore. We do, although Arceus has called a meeting. I'm sorry, Ash. I really am." And with that, the legendaries disappeared, leaving Ash and his well, disobeying pokemon, by themselves. Ash was furious, but didn't let it show. He just sobbed a little. The pokemon talked amongst themselves, which Ash could not understand anymore. His emotions blocked it. Instead, Ash pathetically ran, not wanting to be alive anymore.

Out of his rage, Ash had attacked several people, including the traitors, who had questioned him and accused him of doing something wrong. The police had got involved, obviously, and arrested him for assault. "I knew you were from hell, Ketchum." Misty spat. "Stupidity always did run in your family, didn't it?" Brock said, angry. The others viciously spat insults to Ash, who could only take it. He was broken.

In the prison cell, Ash was weeping silently in the corner, wondering what he had done.

A couple years later…

Ash sat, rocking in the corner. He did not weep, for he had learned. We do not forgive. We do not seek revenge. We simply do whatever we have to do to survive. The Team Rocket members came into the room, with their whips. Ash nodded and turned over onto his chest, so they could whip his back, as they did everyday. Giovanni had made sure to that. Though, Ash was feeling weak today. So weak, in fact, that he had collapsed. Well, that's what the Rocket's had thought, In reality; Ash was dying. Fast.

As he heaved, his last thoughts had been to open a tear to another world. Where he could start afresh. Meet new people. Do new things. But Ash knew that was never going to come. Or so he thought.

In the Hall of Origins, Arceus and all the other Legendaries were sat at their positions. They shed tears, sad and enraged that their chosen was dying. Little did they know, those tears would bring Ash to another world. As the spirit of Ash came up to them, he had said something. "Thank you, gods. You have given me another chance. I will take you up on that. From, Ash Satoshi Ketchum -" with that, a ripping sound was heard and Ash was sucked through a tear in the world.

_The last tear was shed._

**Guys, I know it sounds weird, but I'll be doing a Harry Potter fanfic including Ash. He will not have pokemon, but will be using magic instead. I'm looking forward to it. It will be a betrayal fanfic as well, but I'll be using my better writing skills. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and author stuff. You guys are the best. This was my first fanfic, see you next time - HuntingVengeance -**


End file.
